Kipas
by Iharascarl
Summary: AU! Akashi Seijurou / Midorima Shintarou maybe OOC /Aku butuh sesuatu, KIPAS! aku tidak haus namun aku terasa terbakar, terutama dibagian itu. Sial / Akashi mencoba memejamkan matanya dan-/ GARING.


_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**For AkaMido Week hari ke-4 bhay _(;3**_

_**Warning : AU! OOC! Typo(s) etc**_

_**Prompt : unknown(?) karena promptnya bebas lel**_

_**Kipas by Iharascarl**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat menyantap(?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Akashi's POV**

Matahari bersinar penuh hari ini, tidak ada pepohonan rindang untuk berteduh. Jadi, kami terpaksa meneruskan perjalananan melawan peluh yang sangat menyiksa tenggorokan ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah, namun harus kuakui jika aku sangat kehausan dan kepanasan sekarang. Demi Lucky-item-Shintarou-kali-ini YATUHAN KENAPA BUKAN KIPAS ATAU AIR GALON SAJA LUCKY ITEMNYA. KENAPA HARUS KOPER SUPER BERAT SEPERTI INI. batinku mengamuk.

Kami berjalan bukan tanpa tujuan, tapi kami justru sedang berjuang antara -hidup menahan malu- atau -mati tak tahu diri-. Oke lupakan, aku terlalu lebay rupanya.

Kami sudah terlambat kurang lebih 30 menit kesekolah. Jam berbuluku(?) tidak- maksudku jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 08:30. Bayangkan oleh kalian jika seorang Akashi Seijurou datang terlambat dengan wajah kusut dan dua koper besar ditangan kanan dan kirinya, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh membayangkannya atau aku akan mati karena malu. Salahkan pria berkacamata disampingku ini yang menyuruhku menonton film sampai larut malam dan kami bangun telat.

Bukan film apa-apa, hanya film bergenre _Thriller_ yang cukup menguras keringat.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah Berjalan kira-kira satu jam kami sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, salahkan Midorima yang bilang bahwa dia dilarang naik kendaraan hari ini. Itu yang_ Oha-Asa_ bilang, Katanya.

Namun, ada yang aneh disini. Tunggu! Aku segera mengeluarkan hp-pintar-ku dan mengecek tanggal. Sial! Ini hari minggu, apa yang aku pikirkan. Apa aku tertular kejeniusan Shintarou? Mungkin saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan otak jeniusku(lagi).

Tapi kenapa Shintarou diam saja? -diam dalam artian maksudku dia tidak terkejut karena kita salah hari. Aku tau dia pikun tapi ini, sudah berapa kali dia pikun? Diambang batas kewajaran? Mungkin saja. Dia mulai menaruh koper-koper yang tadi kami bawa dan meletakannya secara berserakan disamping gerbang sekolah.

Walaupun hanya empat koper. Hey, apa dia gila?

"Shintarou! Kau gila? Untuk apa menaruh koper-koper tersebut disitu secara berserakan?" teriakku padanya namun dia masih tetap pada posisinya yang sedang menaruh koper terakhir. Benar menurutku, nampaknya dia harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Dia masih mengacuhkanku, tcih. Kau akan berlutut malam ini Shinta- Tidak, membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhku serasa terbakar. Sial.

Disini...

Panas Sekali...

Dan dia- masih mengacuhkanku.

Aku butuh sesuatu, KIPAS! aku tidak haus namun aku terasa terbakar, terutama dibagian itu. Sial.

"Shintarou, bisa kau bawakan aku kipas?" Dia menoleh, mata kami bertemu dan tiba-tiba perasaan menenangkan mulai menyelimutiku. Aku suka ini.

"Apa akashi?" Dia menatapku, sial. Ini Kipasku.

"Tidak jadi, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya sepersekian detik yang lalu" Tuturku dan hanya dijawab anggukan kecil olehnya.

'Kau kipasku, Shinta' seruku dalam hati. Kupejamkan mata-ku dan membiarkan rambutku terhempas oleh embusan angin sebelum tiba-tiba.

-BRAK

"Akashi-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" aku mengerlingkan pandanganku melihat awan-awan langit yang tidak terasa asing bagiku, tentu saja karena ini kamarku. Namun kenapa punggungku rasanya nyeri sekali. Aku mendapati beberapa pelayan berdiri dihadapanku menatapku khawatir.

"Anda tadi terjatuh dari tempat tidur, tuan" Seru salah satu dari mereka.

Jadi? Ini mimpi? Hey! Bunuh aku sekarang- Kenapa mimpi ini OOC sekali? Tcih.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

A/N : PFFFTTTT APALAH INI. SAYA NGETIK DIHP. LAGI DIANGKOT SAMBIL NGETIK SEPULANG SEKOLAH DAN JADILAH FICT NISTA INI BWAHAHA #malahcurhat #nyemplung Tau ah yaaa- apa ini, yang saya fikirin tadi cuman kipas angin dirumah padahal(karena pas pulang sekolah puanas banget) lalu karena lagi ada mood nulis jadi kepikiran bikin fict dan srsly ceritanya malah melenceng jauh kesini. Wakakakakakak. Bhay. Dan baru bisa publish karena inet baru tersedia lol.


End file.
